Roller Coaster: The Mixup
by Jacku
Summary: Phineas and Ferb relive their first day of summer as a mixup.


Roller Coaster: The Mixup!

(Phineas and Ferb relive their first day of summer as a mixup!)

It was the first day of summer vacation. Ferb and Phineas were sitting under a tree in their backyard.

Ferb: So Phineas what do you wanna do today?

(Phineas shrugs)

Ferb: What about Perry, what does he want to do?

(Perry chatters)

Ferb: Well he's a platypus, they don't do much. I for one, am starting to get bored, and boredom is something of up with which I will not put! The first thing they're gonna ask us when we get back to school is what did we do over the summer. I mean, no school for three months. Our life should be a roller coaster! And I mean a good roller coaster, not like that one we rode at the state fair.

(Flashback on a rollercoaster at the state fair. It goes over one tiny hill then ends.)

Carl: Please exit to the left.

(Flashback ends)

Ferb: Man, that was lame. Why, if I built a roller coaster, I would… That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!

Betty Jo: Ferb, Phineas. I'm gonna pick up a few things. You boys stay out of trouble, okay?

Ferb: Okay mom. (At Phineas) We're gonna build a roller coaster!

(Betty Jo gets into the car)

Vanessa: I'm in charge, right? You did tell them I'm in charge?

Betty Jo: Relax Vanessa, nobody has to be in charge.

Vanessa: But what if there's an emergency?

Betty Jo: Like what?

Vanessa: What if… what if a satellite falls out of orbit and crashes into the house? (smiles)

Betty Jo: If that happens, you're in charge.

Vanessa: Yes!

Vanessa: (enters backyard) Mom says I'm in charge, conditionally.

Ferb: Whatever.

Vanessa: Wait a minute, what are you doing?

Ferb: Homework.

Vanessa: It's summer.

Ferb: That's cool, you wait till the last minute then.

Vanessa: Well, I'm watching you. And I'm in charge, conditionally!

(Vanessa walks into the house and the phone rings, which she answers)

Vanessa: Hello? Oh, hi, Jenny! No, I can't get to the mall right now. Mom just went to the store and she left me in charge well, you know, conditionally.

(Ferb and Phineas walk past with lots of wooden planks)

Vanessa: And if you go, can you see if Coltrane is there? No, no, he's the cute one that works at Mr. Slushy Burger.

(Ferb and Phineas walk past the second time, with steel beams)

Vanessa: Yeah, he totally smiled at me the last time I was there. I just about died. No, I told you I can't, I'm watching my brother and step-brother.

(Ferb and Phineas walk past the third time with sinks and toilets)

Vanessa: Yeah, and they never get into trouble, 'cause Mom never catches them. One of these days though, I'm going to see that she catches them red handed.

(Ferb and Phineas walk past the fourth time, with a Giant Floating Baby Head and a caged tiger. The tiger let out an enormous roar.)

Vanessa: Will you hold it down, I am trying to use the phone! (at Jenny) Mom left me in charge, so there will be no shenanigans today. What are my brothers doing right now? Why do you ask? What do you mean you can see it from your house? See what?!

(Vanessa runs out to the backyard, she stares in shock upon seeing the roller coaster)

Vanessa: Ferb, what is this?!

Ferb: Do you like it?

Vanessa: Ooh, I'm gonna tell Mom, and when she sees what you're doing, you are going down. Down! Down! Down! D-O-W-N, down!

(Ferb and Phineas look blankly while she walks away)

Ferb: We're gonna need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter.

(Vanessa takes her bicycle and rides away)

Suzy: Hey Vanessa, is Ferb… home?

Vanessa: Down, down, I say!

(Suzy walks into the backyard.)

Suzy: (hearts in eyes) Hey Ferb.

Ferb: Hey Suzy.

Suzy: Whatcha doin'?

Ferb: Building a roller coaster.

Suzy: In your backyard?

Ferb: Some of it.

Suzy: Wow. Isn't that kind of impossible?

Ferb: Some might say.

Suzy: Hey, Phineas.

(Phineas waves with the hammer)

Suzy: Does Phineas ever talk?

Ferb: Phineas? He's more of a man of action.

(Phineas hits the nail and then his nose)

Suzy: I was gonna go to the pool, you wanna go swimming?

Ferb: Kind of in the middle of something here.

Suzy: Oh, right. Okay, I'll see you later then.

Ferb: Okay. (at Phineas) Hey Phineas! You got enough rivets up there?

(Phineas gives a thumbs up showing they have rivets.)

Ferb: Hey, where's Perry?

(Perry walks around the corner of the house. He jumps up, puts on a fedora and walks into a hole in the wall. He goes down a lift, into a lair, where he gets an

''Incoming Message.'')

The Regurgitator: Good morning, Agent P. The evil Dr. Grouchalot is up to his old tricks. For reasons unknown to us, he bought up eighty of the country's tin foil. I want you to get over to his hideout right away. Find out what he's up to and put a stop to it. As always Agent P, it is important that your cover identity as a mindless domestic pet remains intact. Now, get out there. We're all counting on you.

(Agent P jumps into a platypus-themed hovercraft, and flies though a tunnel. He leaves through a stone and holds his fedora down to hide from Ferb and Phineas.)

Ferb: So, the way I see it, the fuel rockets kick in at the mall's parking lot, then we release the snakes during the corkscrew at the interstate. I'm gonna go get the snakes.

(Phineas puts on his mask and starts using the blowtorch.)

(Vanessa runs into the store)

Vanessa: Mom! You gotta come home, right now.

Betty Jo: Did a satellite crash into the house?

Vanessa: No, no, no. You gotta see what Ferb and Phineas are doing.

Betty Jo: Seems like we've had this conversation before.

Vanessa: What do you mean?

Betty Jo: I seem to recall you telling me that the boys were training monkeys to juggle bicycles, and when I come home, there was a stunning lack of monkeys.

Vanessa: I still don't know how they cleaned that up so fast.

Betty Jo: So, what's the emergency this time?

Vanessa: They're building a roller coaster!

Betty Jo: Vanessa, seriously, doesn't Ferb need to be at least twenty three years old to be a roller coaster engineer?

(Ferb talks to Major Monogram in a car factory)

Major Monogram: Don't you need to be at least twenty three years old to be a roller coaster engineer?

Ferb: No. No I don't.

Major Monogram: Well, I must say, I'm very impressed, the forms all seems to be in order, although I'd never seen them filled out in crayon before. So, if there's anything I can get you, anything at all, just let me know.

Ferb: Do you think we could borrow one of those gadgets?

(A robot arm fixing a car is shown)

(Thirty-seven minutes later, Ferb and Phineas's roller coaster was humming along! The robot was planting pieces in the ground at lightning speed.)

Ferb: Now, this is the life.

(The camera zooms in on Grouchalot's Evil Incorporated)

(Agent P swings into the building)

Grouchalot: Ah, Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected, I mean completely expected!

(Grouchalot presses a button, which activates arms that grabs Agent P.)

Grouchalot: I, Doctor Quite Grouchalot, have covered the entire eastern seaboard in tinfoil, and when I put my giant magnet next to my genius, Magnetism Magnifier, I will pull the east in a westerly direction, thereby reversing the rotation of the earth. You may ask yourself, why would he do this? What could he possibly have to gain? Well, let me just answer that question. I haven't really worked on all the bugs yet. I mean tinfoil alone costs a lot.

(Back at the store)

Vanessa: But Mom, I'd tell you, they're building a roller coaster, and it's huge.

(Phineas puts up a poster)

Vanessa: "Ferb and Phineas present the Coolest Coaster Ever now open''? Mom! (runs off)

Kid: Ferb and Phineas got a roller coaster? You think we get a discount if we bring the flier?

Pedro: Maybe we better take it just in case.

Vanessa: Where, look, look, look, see? I told you I'm not crazy, I told you!

Betty Jo: And you're not crazy because...

(Vanessa turns toward the post where the poster was and screams)

Betty Jo: I see your point, Vanessa. No crazy person would scream at a poster like that. I'll be at the dairy section if you wanna come yell at some cheese. (leaves)

(At the Flynn-Fletcher house, where the start of the coaster and a stage is. Phineas walks onto the stage up to the microphone as if he's about to speak, then steps out of the way as Ferb walks in.)

Ferb: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages. May I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making. The Coolest…Coaster…Ever!

(Phineas reveals the coaster. A bird files into it.)

Ferb: So, who wants to go first?

(Everyone raises their hands)

(on the roller coaster…)

Ferb: To fasten, insert the tab inside the metal buckle. To release, just pull back on the, oops.

(Ferb drops the safety belt)

Ferb: Well, you get the picture. Well, that's about it, enjoy the ride.

(The car goes over the top, and stops, viewing the long drop.)

Ferb: You guys all signed the waivers, right?

(The car goes around the coaster, on the track. Everyone screams.)

(Going through the drop of snakes)

Ferb: Relax, they're just rubber.

(The car goes into a bucket of mud, then exits. Later, it goes through a car wash, to be cleaned from the mud.)

Ferb: Hey, look, there comes the A-A-A-A!

(The track is going up and down repeatedly, creating four ''A''s.)

(At Grouchalot's Evil Incorporated building)

Grouchalot: …really make my money back, I-I-I want a really spacey estate, and sell it again.

(Agent P sends a screw at Grouchalot, which he ducks for.)

Grouchalot: Ha, you missed!

(The screw flies to the roof and hits a line, which throws it back at Grouchalot's foot.)

Grouchalot: Aaahh! Ow, Ow, Ow, Aaooww!

(Grouchalot jumps around and accidentally releases Agent P, who quickly attacks him. During the fight, Grouchalot activates the Magnetism Magnifier.)

Grouchalot: Now you are too late. Quake in your boots and watch helplessly, as the unimaginable electromagnetic forces pull the eastern seaboard, thereby reversing the rotation of the-

(All the tinfoil releases from the buildings)

Grouchalot: Well…that didn't work.

(The tinfoil forms into a giant ball, flying through the air)

Grouchalot: And now, we have a two ton ball of tinfoil traveling two hundred miles per hour directly at us! Quickly, we must separate the magnet from the Magnifier before it's too late!

(At the store)

Betty Jo: Now I know I have that club card in here somewhere. I always have it with me, but my purse is a disaster area, you know how it is.

(Vanessa goes outside and sees the coaster)

Vanessa: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Mom, Mom!

(At Grouchalot's Evil Incorporated)

Grouchalot: It's no use, it's no use, we are doomed!

(Agent P sees a helicopter. He jumps onto the magnet and fires a grappling hook at it. He quickly wraps some of the rope around the magnet. The helicopter flies off, taking the magnet with it.)

Grouchalot: You did it! You saved us, Perry the Platypus! (The ball of tinfoil crashes through the building.) Curse you, Perry the Platypus!

(The magnet pulls a piece of the Magnetism Magnifier onto it, and gets stuck on the coaster, which then follows the helicopter into the sky.)

(Vanessa pulls Betty Jo into the parking lot to reveal that the coaster has been removed.)

Vanessa: Look, look, look, see?

Betty Jo: (pauses) Okay, I give up, what am I supposed to be looking at?

Vanessa: (turns to see the empty parking lot) No! It's not POSSIBLE!

Betty Jo: (going back inside) I'm gonna go get the cart.

Vanessa: IT WAS RIGHT HERE AND IT WAS **HUGE! **(sees the roller coaster fly away) Mom!

Betty Jo: Time to go. I've got frozens.

Vanessa: Okay, so you think that Ferb and Phineas are still under that stupid tree in the backyard right?

Betty Jo: Well, yes, that would be my guess.

Vanessa: Fine, then lets go home. Now!

(Agent P sees that the helicopter is smoking and cuts the rope. He drops down onto the coaster and in the cart, right behind Ferb and Phineas.)

Ferb: Oh there you are Perry.

(Perry chatters)

Ferb: Nice hat Suzy.

(Suzy takes off Agent P's fedora and looks at it, confused.)

(The car goes to the end of the track and flies onto a construction area and flings into the air.)

Ferb: Funny, I don't remember this in the blueprint.

(An airplane picks up the car by the tail)

Ferb: And I'm sure this is new.

(Vanessa sees the airplane from Betty Jo's car)

Vanessa: Hehehehehehehehehehe!

Betty Jo: I worry about you sometimes, Vanessa.

(The coaster car drops down and onto the Statue of Liberty, bending and throwing it to the woods. It lands on a pine tree which bends so they end up in front of Mr Slushy Burger.)

Coltrane: Welcome to Mr. Slushy Burger, may I take your order?

Ferb: Anyone want fries?

(Before taking any orders, the tree bends back and throws them to France)

Admiral Acronym: Croissant?

Ferb: Anyone want a (French accent) ''quasson''?

(The car gets flung into orbit)

Singing Voice: Aahh-Ahh-Aaahhh

(A satellite flies by)

Ferb: You know, if that thing crashes into earth. Vanessa is in charge.

(The car suddenly falls down towards earth. towards the tri-state area)

Ferb: We should have charged more.

(Betty Jo pulls the car on the driveway and Vanessa jumps out)

Betty Jo: Okay, we're here, are you happy now, Vanessa?

(Vanessa opens the gate to the backyard and doesn't see Ferb or Phineas)

Vanessa: Yes. (At Betty Jo) See Mom, I told you they weren't there!

(Vanessa opens the gate and gestures toward the tree with her eyes closed. Betty Jo pokes her head through the gate opening and sees the boys)

Betty Jo: Oh, hi boys. (At this point, Vanessa opens her eyes and her mood changes to shock)

Ferb: Hi Mom.

Betty Jo: Come on Vanessa, help me with the groceries.

Vanessa: But but but but but but but…

Betty Jo: Let's go! (pulls her away)

(In the backyard, kids suddenly start coming out of the tree)

Kid: Hey Ferb that was great!

Another Kid: Way too cool!

Pedro: That was awesome! Can we do it again?

Ferb: Sorry, only one ride per customer.

Suzy: That was great Ferb. So, what are you gonna do tomorrow?

Ferb: Don't know yet.

Suzy: Maybe you could teach Perry some tricks.

Ferb: Well, he is a platypus, they don't do much.

Phineas: They're the only mammals to lay eggs.

Ferb: …Maybe he'll lay an egg.

Suzy: Cool, see you tomorrow. It really was the coolest coaster ever. You guys make a great team.

Ferb: Well, a brother is a brother, but I couldn't have asked for a better one than Phineas. You know what I mean?

(Phineas burps)

Ferb: Oh-ho-ho, man! I could smell the peanut butter!

Suzy: Well that was impressive. See you guys. (leaves)

Ferb: So what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!

(The coaster car explodes in the tree, a car alarm and a dog barking can be heard)

Vanessa: (from inside) Mom!

Betty Jo: Give it a rest, Vanessa!

(The tin foil ball rolls in the background)


End file.
